


Tumblr Requests

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Depression, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Any requests I get from Tumblr





	1. 53. “Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?!” + Jerevin

Jeremy gently shook Gavin’s shoulder. 

“Gavin. Gav-buddy, come on. Wake up.” Jeremy whispered.

Gavin slowly opened his eyes and squinted at the red-haired boy currently straddling him. 

“Jeremy…what the hell are you doing in my room.” He slowly sat up and found himself staring Jeremy right in the eyes. Their faces inches apart. 

“Ice cream.” Jeremy said bluntly, like it was the most obvious answer. 

“Jer, I don’t have ice cream.” Gavin had a fond smile on his face as he told him this. Jeremy rolled his eyes. 

“No idiot. Let’s go get ice cream.” 

Gavin looked over to his bedside clock to see 4:25 am staring back at him. Before he could process the time fully, he looked up to see his window open and the blinds flapping in the early morning breeze. He looked back at Jeremy’s soft-smiling face. All thoughts about ice cream flew out the window.

“Did you crawl through my window?” 

“Yeah, why?”

“My mom gave you a key!” Gavin half shouted. 

Jeremy shot his hand forward to cover Gavin’s mouth as he made one of his signature bird noises.

“Shhh. You’ll wake your parents up. That’s also why I didn’t use the front door.” Jeremy said, still whispering. Gavin shoved Jeremy’s hand out of the way. 

“Jeremy why are you here?” Gavin questioned. “Not that I don’t love you but I was gonna see you in a couple hours.”

“Ice cream.” Jeremy said again. “I’ve still got the key Jack gave me to the back door of the ice cream shop.”

“Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?!” Gavin shouted while Jeremy shushed him again. 

“My grandmother and my parents won’t stop fighting. They’ve been at it all night.” Jeremy whispered and looked away from Gavin. 

Gavin’s face fell at the memory of Jeremy’s grandmother finding out about them. Gavin looked closely at Jeremy’s face and finally noticed the bags under his eyes. Ice cream always did cheer him up…

“Let me put on some pants.”

Jeremy smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “Love you.”

“Love you too Lil J.”


	2. 65. “I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.” + Ramwood

Geoff curled himself around Ryan. Their legs intertwined; Ryan’s head resting on the pillow while Geoff combed his finger through his hair. Ryan’s face completely blank as snores came from him. Geoff focused on the tear tracks down his face.

For the past two weeks, Ryan had been having more and more headaches and even running a fever for a few days. The other ah members mentioned this to Geoff but Geoff says deeper than just the outside. Geoff would notice at home Ryan becoming more defocused and looking like he did when Geoff first met him. That Ryan had not been a good Ryan.

Geoff remembered the days where Ryan couldn’t get out of bed. He remembered the days where Ryan would burst out crying whenever he messed up the smallest thing. Geoff saw that Ryan in his Ryan over the past weeks. 

Three hours ago, Geoff found Ryan’s medicine bottles. They were way fuller than they should be. The minute Geoff walked in with the bottles in hand, Ryan froze. 

What preceded was a mix of Geoff getting angry, tears from both parties, and Ryan saying something Geoff will never un-hear.

“I don’t deserve to be happy.”

Ryan had been on Anti-depressants for a year. They worked. Sure, there were ups and downs and Ryan still had bad days, but they were weeks apart. Ryan confessed to Geoff one night he loved how much better he felt. Somewhere along the way that feeling changed; the medicine let some thoughts slip in. Ryan didn’t think he deserved to take them. That he didn’t deserve to be happy. 

Geoff stared at Ryan for what felt like forever. He sat down next to him and hugged him as tight as he could. It took him forever and streams of tears to convince Ryan to go back to the doctor and to start taking the pills again. 

That’s how they ended up here. With Ryan so tired he crashed as soon as he hit the bed and Geoff still too broken up about the whole evening. 

“God damn Ryan,” Geoff whispered, “I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.”

Geoff loved Ryan until the end of time. Through thick and thin, even if it wasn’t enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks anon  
> im always taking requests on my tumblr: @achievemen-puns


End file.
